criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Lek
Professor Lek was a wizard and alchemist working for the Salamander's Coil. After making the discovery of other worlds with there own Feywilds, and Shadowfells he decided to destroy his research and flee to the Central Continent. However the Salamander's Coil located him in Coldport and took him back to New Mahuacal where he was focused to continue this cross vertex traveling research. When Truant band lead by Little Sparkle attacked the Black Archive, the Professor was moved again to the secret city of Mahuacal. It was there he is assumed to have met his end trying to limit the destructive output of the cross vertex machine with the Queen's Rebellious Daughter. The Discovery Many years ago Professor Lek was a put on the project of a finding source of infinite energy much like the one that had been been discovered by a rivaled guild. The Spectral Perfect Star was used by the rival guild powered a whole city and showed no signs of becoming depleted. But Lek research didn't just find an energy source he found other worlds. Knowing the Salamanders Coil would want to invade the other worlds Lek destroyed most of of this original research and fled to the Central Continent. On the Run At some point before leaving the Salamanders Coil Lek had talked to an old colleague Master Greenwall who had suggested that Lek meet with one of Greenwall's students one Randus Duthane. This would in the end be Lek's undoing because after Lek was gone The Salamanders Coil followed this tip in search of Randus and his known associates Smith, Torq, and Orem Rivendorn. However that wouldn't be for sometime. In the years that followed Lek made this way to Freelands city of Coldport. Where he took up residence in former Twins District, which had now been renamed the Plague district due to a plague which had been striking the residences for sometime. With the help of Ket H'zard, the pair was able to destroy the spirit which had been killing the residences, but all to soon the Salamander Coil began to catch up with Lek sending parties to the Feywild, and Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands to go after Randus and his associates. This finally came to a head when Ket, Randus, Orem, Little Sparkle, and Sekhar came to find Lek. Lek told them of his research and as Salamanders Coil closed in Lek activated his machine but at the last moment a chain grabbed Lek and pulled him from the transportation area. Working for Salamanders Coil Using a prototype submarine capable of high speeds Lek was sped back to the Southern Continent as put to work on creating a much larger version of his cross vertex travel device. While he worked in the Black Archives located in the capital of Salamanders Coil New Mahuacal. A second site was also being worked on by the Coil in the hidden mountain city of Mahuacal. When the Truant band lead by Little Sparkle attacked the Black Archive the leaders of the coil moved Lek to there secondary city for safe keeping. It was at secondary site that agents of Oversight, Wererats lead by Maba'a, mountain elves, Tekiotl, and our Truant band where able to get into the site however the machine was already out of control. The Queen's Rebellious Daughter believed she could limit the explosion to just the complex with Lek's help. The plan was for Ket, Randus, Orem, Little Sparkle, Sekhar, the Queen, Lek and the rat all to take cover in the heart of the machine. However there wasn't enough time and the last thing that Ket and others saw was Queen's Rebellious Daughter put her hand on Leks shoulder and they disappeared in a blinding light. Appearances #Episode 307: The Plague District (S05-007) #Episode 379: That Lying Bastard (S05-71) Important Mentions #Episode 307: Legacy of Ghosts (S5-001) Category:Central Continent Category:New Mahuacal Category:Perfect Star Category:Southern Continent Category:Salamanders Coil Category:Season 5 Category:Coldport